The Adventures of Mr Rainbow
by Mr.Rainbow12
Summary: Rain, the ultimate of the universe. Join him as he fight the forces of evil and hear a bit of his story. Rated T for some blood, and violence. CANCELED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

The robot writhed around screaming in pain, "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Its okay, just calm down it will be okay." But it wasn't okay, the robot collapsed and its dark blue eyes went dark.

"NO!" Joe knelt down and cradled the robot in his lap, "It's okay, we did everything we could-"

He was cut off as the robot suddenly jumped up, smashing its face into Joe's forehead.

"OW! Hey, what are you doing?!" he shouted, as the robot ran away from him at an impossible speed for a robot of his size. The robot probably didn't expect to go so fast ether, it tripped and fell, skidding a few feet before coming to a stop. By crashing into a wall.

Joe ran over to the robot who was now unconscious and checked him out. He seemed fine, a dent on his head but nothing unfixable, "What was up with him? Why did he run away from me?" he should probably stay in the hospital for a little longer while he recovered. That was a pretty mean virus. All of these thing ran through his head as he took him back to his room.

(The next day)

"Oww." The robot groaned in pain as he woke up, he reached up to his head and touched his head, he winced and pulled hid hand back down. He looked around, he seemed to be in a hospital room and someone was in there with him, the one from yesterday that he had seen and he didn't like it. He slid under the blanket but not before he noticed the glow of his eyes.

"Hey, your awake."

The robot just shook in fear under the blanket.

"Hm." Joe said, coming over to the blank et and pulling it down to find an empty bed. "Huh?" He looked around the room and found his friend, he was trying to run again. He ran up and grabbed the robot, "What are you doing why do you keep on running from me."

"Let go of me!" The robot yelled freeing himself from Joes grasp, he was surprisingly strong. He fell to the ground and stated glowing causing Joe to step back. When the glow faded the robot was covered in Rainbow patterns.

"Who are you? Cause your definitely not my friend." Joe stammered as he looked at the robot.

"My name is Rain, now what would yours be?" Rain asked.

* * *

 **I just had to add in that** **last part because I couldn't just call him The Robot all the time. This is Mr. Rainbow signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 **This chapter is 13 years in the future.**

* * *

"No, but I'm not that old. Oh, but I've been told, I just think the world is sold, I'm just doing as I'm told. Baby, I've been, I've been loosen sleep. But something, something and a we could be. Baby I've been-"

"Rain, stop that racket!"

"Okay, okay, yeesh." Rain turned of the stereo, "Some people just don't realize how good those songs are." Rain murmured to himself.

"Also Rain, could you come here?"

Rain groaned, "Coming!" And he walked over to Joe.

"I've heard news about a few criminal things happening here and there. So do you want to go?"

Rains head lifted up when he heard about the criminals. When was the last time he had saved the Galaxy? Last week? He didn't remember, but he wanted to do it again, "Lets do it!"

"Okay then!" Joe shouted in excitement and he grabbed the keys.

* * *

 **Planet (Skittles? Yeah) Planet Skittles**

* * *

Joe and Rain floated down over Skittles.

"Whoa, what did you call this? Criminal things? Well, this is utter destruction!" Rain said as he got out of the hover car the place was a disaster, fights all over the place, rouge robots and all sorts of other things, "Opps." He dropped the banana peel of the banana he had eaten on the way.

Someone ran up holding a crowbar and swung it at Rain, only to slip on the banana peel and fell down then Rain stomped on him, "Well look at that what an unbelievable stroke of luck."

"How about you talk about your luck after we take care of this." Joe said gesturing to the surroundings.

"Yeah your right. Lets go!" And he charged at the groups of people fighting."

"Hey wait for me!" Joe yelled as he fell out of the car, "Oww."

When Joe had caught up, a pile of unconscious people, destroyed robots and, was that a kangaroo? Joe pushed the thought aside and joined the battle knocking people out, destroying robots, and why kangaroo!?

"Okay, that's 45 down, about, one, two, three. Oh forget counting! Charge!"

* * *

That's all for now guys! Tell me in the reviews how you like the fight scenes while picking up your complementary stroodle! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Rain ran down the hallway, he would catch this guy and find out what he was doing there. He turned another corner and skidded to a stop, "Oh poop."

The man was holding a sword, engraved on the blade was a name, Salamandastron. He swung the sword at rain and he jumped out of the way, "What the heck!?" Rain shouted, "Stop trying to slice me!"

Rain reached for his sword and drew It out, it glowed with a faint light. Then he charged at the man, swinging his sword. He deflected it easily and thrust his sword at Rains chest. Rain jumped back but got a small cut from the attack, excruciating pain rocketed through rains body making him collapse. How did this hurt so much? It wasn't even a deep cut, but it felt like he had just been cut in half.

"When will you except that you cant beat me?" The man asked.

"I will except that I cant beat something when I'm dead, and so far I'm alive and kicking." Rain said getting up but fell down again from the pain.

"Listen I'm not going to kill you, I'm not that kind of person." The man said, "GIS out!" And he vanished in a flash of light.

Rain's healing factor was already kicking in, he stood up and looked at his chest the cut had almost already vanished but it till left one question. Why had it hurt so much?

Rain went to the computer and typed in, 'Dangerous Metals'. By the next morning, he had come up with nothing like the sword he had been attacked with. Thanst Steel? No, Gorgon Iron? Nope, why was a sponge on this list? "AHH!" Rain threw the computer closed in anger.

"YAH!" Joe charged in holding a sword he looked around the room and he put the sword away, "What's wrong?"

"You know that mission that I went on last night?" Rain asked.

"Yeah." Joe asked kind of concerned, "Did something happen?"

"I was chasing someone and he had some kind of sword, well he gave me a tiny cut and it felt like it was a very deep cut."

"So? Your a tough little guy why didn't you shake it off?" Joe asked kind of jokingly.

"It didn't just feel like a deep cut, it felt like I was cut in half and I know this because I have been cut I half." He said that last part while glaring at Joe.

"I said I was sorry." Joe said defensively, "Did you get a scan?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, why don't you just look at the information on the scan?"

Rain smacked his palm to his face, "Now I feel like an idiot."

"Well stop feeling idiotic and read the scan." Joe said walking out of the room.

"Okay then." He opened up the scans and scrolled down to the man. "Okay, lets see what we have here."

* * *

 **Species: UNKNOWN**

 **Age: UNKNOWN**

 **Weight: 123 lbs.**

 **Skin: Weight**

 **Shape: Humanoid**

 **Weapons: Grappling hook, Tungsten Iron Alloy Sword, Iron armor.**

* * *

That's all or now guys! I'm going to try to bring in Shadowsoul in the next few chapters so, wish me luck. Wright a review while picking up your complementary stroodle! See you next time my multi colored ninja's! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

(I accidentally deleted all of my other chapters so I won't be able to correct anything so, crud)

Rain had been up all night trying to put together a picture of what the man would actually look like instead of just a dark shadow. But again nothing, until the answer hit him in the face literally. The man that he was chasing the other night came flying out of nowhere right at him, Rain didn't even get a chance to yell out in surprise before being knocked unconscious by the shear force of getting hit in the chest by an iron plated face.

"Yah!" Joe rushed in with his sword only to see an empty room, his shoulders slumped and he put his sword away. "Honestly, I never get to have any fun." And he trudged out of the room.

* * *

 **Planet Taco**

Rain woke up leaning against a wall, he sat up and blinked to clear his vision. When he did he saw a fight breaking out, and in the middle of it was the man. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, Iron armor,and Wight skin. In his hand he held a sword which he was swinging around batting people far away, really far away each time his sword connected with someone, the unlucky person was blasted to the next state, country, next planet? Rain didn't know, but the thing that really stuck out about him was he seemed to be protecting him, every time someone got close to Rain. WHAM! Bye person!

Rain wanted to help, he reached for his sword but it wasn't there, "Oh, might as well go to hand combat." And he charged at the mob.

Rain smashed, bashed and well you get it. As Rain was fighting his cell phone rang, he punched another guy to next week and answered, "Hello?"

"Rain!" Joe's voice screamed out of the phone nearly shattering Rains audio sensors, "Where the heck are you?! You have been missing for a week! The entire galaxy is wondering where you are!"

"Joe this isn't a very good time." Rain said judo flipping someone over his head.

"I don't care if this is a good time or not! Tell me where you are right now!"

"That information is classified." Rain said floating up into the air, making a bunch of people smash into each other.

"Classified?! You'd better not be with Simon!"

"Salmon? Why would I be with Salmon?" Rain said picking up a pole and using it to knock people out.

"No, not Salmon. Simon!"

"Oh, That secret agent guy?" Said blowing up another robot, "Rain has gotten enough XP! Level up!"

"Yes, that secret agent guy. But don't change the subject! Tell me where you are right now!"

"I'd have to go outside to get that information can you hold on for a second? Hey! Iron dude!" Rain said floating up into the air.

The man turned to him knock in over a gas lamp which set a bunch of people on fire. "What?"

"Can you take on these guys while I find out where we are?" Rain said kicking a kangaroo off his foot. "Why do kangaroos always join the dark side?"

"One of life's mystery's. But yeah I can hold them off." The man said, slicing a robot in half. "Opps, I usually don't slice them because its kind of hard to see the difference these days."

"Understandable but I got to go." And Rain flew out of the room. "Okay, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'm sending the coordinates." Rain said dialing in a text message.

"Okay, got them. I'm coming." Joe said getting into his car.

"How long do you think your going to take to get here?'

"Three seconds. I'm here." Joe floated down, landed and got out of the car. "Hey there."

"Hey, come on." Rain ran off into the building.

When they got there the man was standing over a big pile of unconscious people. He turned to them "So, until next time. By the way, my name is GeneralIornSword." He stabbed his sword into the ground and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Longest chapter yet! I'm very proud of myself. Well guys tell me if you like the personality of GIS I hope you like it. Leave a review while picking up your complementary stroodle! See you next time bye!


End file.
